supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 12
Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl Positive Neutral Negative The Simpsons Movie Positive *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins *Leanne Langbroek *Princess Starlight *Rowan Haynes *Jessica Haynes Negative The Amazing Spiderman 2 Positive Negative Into the Woods (2014) Positive *Courtney Rodkins ~ Cool *Princess Starlight ~ Great! *Josephine Rodkins ~ Epic, brilliant and very very good! Negative Cinderella (2015) Positive *Courtney Rodkins ~ Looks good. *Princess Starlight ~ I'm happy to see that. *Josephine Rodkins ~ Mind blown! Neutral *Alexander Rodkins ~ I don't wanna know why. I don't care for it still. Negative Poltergeist trilogy Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes The Haunting (1963) Positive *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins ~ This scares me when I was about 10 years old. Neutral *Alexander Rodkins ~ I have heard of the ghost of Hugh Crain in the movie but I just hear a little girl laughing and whimpering. Probably a ghost of a young girl killed by Crain. So, I never watched it still. The Haunting (1999) Neutral Negative *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins *Alexander Rodkins ~ Some CGI crap....really. Poltergeist (2015) Neutral Negative *Courtney Rodkins ~ In the trailer, it shows a toy piano playing by itself by the ghosts? Really? You kidding right? *Princess Starlight ~ Hey, that ruined my childhood. *Josephine Rodkins ~ Childhood ruined! Childhood ruined! Sorry for your sacrificed cow! All That Positive Negative Casper (1995) Positive *Courtney Rodkins ~ Looks good. He's a friendly little spirit, eh? I love Casper in his human form and Kat Harvey kissing. It's so amazing! And also, funny when Dr. James Harvey keeps changing his face in the mirror! *Princess Starlight ~ It's so funny when Casper said boo and the kids are screaming! *Josephine Rodkins ~ I liked the part when Casper and Kat Harvey are in love with each other. *Princess Starlight (Another) *Rowan Haynes *Jessica Haynes Neutral Pucca Positive Negative Cooking Mama Positive Negative Duel Masters Positive Negative Bakugan Positive Negative Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Positive *Courtney Rodkins ~ Looks good. *Catherine the Spellcaster ~ My favorite movie of all time! *Princess Starlight ~ Amazing job! *Josephine Rodkins ~ Excellent! Neutral *Thomas Rodkins *Eclair Cap Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Eclair Cap #Lucas Cap #Louis Cap #Camille Cap #Enzo Cap #Hugo Cap #Chloé Cap #Marie Cap #Matteo Cap #Ynés Cap #Ethan Cap #Noah Cap #Emma Cap #Catherine Cap #Henri Cap #André Cap #Pierre Cap #Suzanne Cap #Françoise Cap #Sylvie Cap #Michael Belushi #Louise Bones #Basma Inigratte #Adele Kiranoko Negative Ben 10: Alien Force Positive Neutral *Courtney Rodkins ~ I'm neutral over boy stuff and I don't care for it. *Princess Starlight ~ I like the 2005 Ben 10 better. *Josephine Rodkins ~ I don't care for boy stuff. Negative Dragon Ball Z Positive Negative Batman: The Brave and the Bold Positive Negative Yu-Gi-Oh! Positive *Courtney Rodkins *Princess Starlight *Josephine Rodkins *Ri Dae-Jung *Marie Lara-Rutter ~ Ri Dae-Jung is one of the best players, he is purely sadistic playing, it's like he can predict what cards the opponent is going to use. Negative The Jungle Book (2016) Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media